


Resurrection

by Thebigegg



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Devil May Cry
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Homosexuality, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebigegg/pseuds/Thebigegg
Summary: As there are no eyes to keep the fragile balance of power in check, mysterious things begin to happen to the world. The elders of Inferno are whispering and Paradiso finds itself at a stand still as any chance of Jubileus being reborn has been swept away.For now, humanity is forging it's own path, with their hearts neither blackened or enlightened by heaven and hell.But what will happen to the last of the witches when a soul returns from the void.
Relationships: Balder/Rosa (Bayonetta), Bayonetta/Jeanne (Bayonetta), Bayonetta/Luka/Jeanne (Bayonetta)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

_____________________

"Today is my first day of training, Jeanne says that it takes a lot of discipline to become a witch. Mummy gave me a gift for my birthday today, she said that every beginner witch gets one, It's very pretty but I wish I had something to use to put it around my neck like Jeanne"

= _a scrap of paper found near by the village of Vigrid. Writer unknown._

__________________

_None of them uttered a word as silence consumed the grand hall of Khepri's domain, the two elders simply stared wide eyed at their fellow demoness in utter shock. Khepri herself simply smirked at the two as she drummed her blood stained nails on the table._

_Synx allowed a nervous smile to appear on her face as she shook her head. "You're simply jesting, yes? You can't seriously be suggesting this" The younger woman's word simply made Khepri smile wider. She simply shrugged, narrowing her eyes at Synx. "Is it truly so surprising? You two know more than most that I have always liked a long term investment"_

_Butterfly was more serious, her brows furrowed as her sank her nails into the wood of the grand table, leaning forward in her chair. "This isn't how it is meant to be, Khepri, countless souls have been exchanged between mortal and demon but when that contract is fulfilled..."_

_"We own the rights to that soul, no? Meaning we can do as we wish with it. Don't tale me for a fool, sister, I know the rules of a contract" Khepri stated, clearly less amused than before. Her smirk was gone as she ran her tongue across a sharp row of fangs._

_Synx was more nervous than the other two, her gaze constantly darting from shadow to shadow. "We mustn't speak of this, the dead have ears and if this reaches Queen Sheba then the price will fall on our heads" Khepri let out a sharp laugh, a scowl soon poisoned her expression. "The Queen has barely uttered a word since the death of Mundus, hell is in turmoil and she won't notice a single soul stolen from hell, even one as powerful as a witch"_

_Butterfly pinched her own chin and began to think to herself before slowly nodding. "She will be too occupied with holding her territory but even so, why are you releasing her? There is little place in the mortal world for her, what are your plans for her?"_

_Khepri simply shrugged. "I have little use for the witches these days and with Sparta no longer shattering the hierarchy of demons there is little need for me to consume souls even one so talented. How is your brother, Butterfly, if I may ask" She asked with a smirk._

_Butterfly simply sneered, scowling at the mere mention of the demon's name. "Last I heard of the little runt, the mortal he was playing with perished, murdered I believe. He had simply disappeared ever since and as for his two little half breed spawns...please let us speak of something else lest I begin to vomit" The other two demon present chuckled lightly, making Butterfly frown even further._

_"But nevertheless, the great clan war was quite some time ago, has her soul not withered? Her mortal body on the other hand is no doubt beyond dust after the recent centuries" Synx asked._

_Khepri nodded in agreement. "Though her body is long dead, her soul is strong with nothing beyond repair. All she needs to do is find her resting place and the fate will take it's course"_

_Butterfly stood up from her chair. "That is all fair and good but I've yet to see why you include us in the fate of one witch, You could have accomplished your goal without a word to us" Khepri nodded in agreement, her blood red eyes meeting the twin pair staring down at her._

_"The winds are changing, you two feel it don't you? Your little witch no longer has the left eye that keeps us in check and paradiso, even though they would perish before admitting it, has lost their goddess. There is little keeping Sheba from shattering her bonds here and waging war. This is good for no one, Inferno or paradiso, no matter which side reins victorious. Even the god of the chaos realm is gone, so there is no one truly capable of keeping the gates shut but a witch, a talented witch, who knows the vast knowledge of the Umbra and my own knowledge too. There will be no need for the eyes, I will give her a quest and all she will need to do is seal both the door of Inferno and Paradiso and with that she will be free of me forever. With the news that her daughter is still of the mortal world, she won't dare defy me with her life in my hands and with no contract to keep me at bay. If she fails, I will simply tear her soul from her body myself. No damage done and no loss taken on my part"_

_"And what happens after she fails?"_

_"Then your witches will have a world of demons and a goddess to defeat_

_Both Butterfly and Synx were silent once again, the two demoness exchanged slight glances before both nodding hesitantly. "You'll have our support, Khepri, my moths can deliver her soul to the mortal world" Synx hummed, standing up from her seat._

_"And I'll keep this quiet, we don't need anyone outside of Inferno hearing of this, they'll see it as a sign of another rebellion and with my ties to Sparta, that won't go down well for any of us"_

_____________

It was quiet subtle, the old stone of the Umbran sanctuary quaked under the hum of a soul so old. The moths danced around her, suspending her in the air as if she were floating in water. Bones that had long since turned to dust littered the floor but hers remained, still held together by the chains that had imprisoned her for so long. Her Umbran watch still hung around her neck, it's power had long since decayed, leaving it as nothing more than a broken clock. Her soul lowered, mimicking the way she fell after her daughter had last embraced her dying body.

Nothing happened at first, bones mingled with magic it had long since forgotten and a soul touched a body it had long since been without. To say that her reform was glamours would be a lie, magic brought forth dead flesh and twisted it around bones, it sunk into her skill and swirled around her fingers, a pierced heart began to beat again and lungs began to take their first breath. Thankfully, it wasn't long before the processed has ceased and widened eyes full of fear darted around the chamber, her own hands clasped her throat as it struggled to allow her to breathe. The resurrected witch gasped violently as she attempted to push herself up from the ground but soon finding out that her joins were practically made of stone, pain shot through her body as she heaved herself up. Her bare palms pressed against the concrete ground as she rested on her knees, her breathing was still ragged and rough as she desperately looked at her surroundings.

After a while, when her breathing had steadied and her mind, that had filled with a million thoughts had settled, the witch took a moment to simply stare at her hands. Age had yet to settle it's claim on her skin as it still held the glow of her twenties even after centuries of death. Her hands then when to touch her face, her fingers hands down her sharp cheekbones, to the laugh lines above her full lips and to the soft creases at the edge of her eyes. Soon she gripped the thick black locks that nearly ran the length of her body and eventually, all the witch could do was laugh. Small chuckles of disbelief that slowly delved into sobs, tears streaked their way down her worn cheeks as her hand clutch her Umbran watch above here breast where her head laid. She bowed her head, low enough for it to touch the dust covered ground below, whispers parted from her throat as all she could say was mumbles of thanks for a second chance at life.

Eventually after calming herself down, the witch heaved herself from the ground, her body still completely bare as her magic was still in a frenzy after being called back after five centuries. She could see the distant light of day from the entrance of the sanctuary mere meters away but she couldn't bring herself to step forth. She hesitated before turning around. Her eyes looked at what were now ancient relics, forgotten watches, old glasses, an old gun or to the ashes that were once women she would have called her sister. After a moment of silent words, she clasped her hands together and bowed deeply to the last resting place of her umbra comrades. "May Luna herself guide you into Sheba's arms, my sisters and for the last time, I ask of you for forgiveness and strength on the coming path" She mumbled before raising herself to her full height.

She left without a second glance, leaving old souls to lay in rest, pushing herself up the steps the light above. What she saw at first glance left her neither surprised or sadness, nearly all of the once grand Umbra architecture was left barren and crumbling. Her heart clenched at the sight, even the statues of the valleys were left decimated and decapitated, she paced her way over to one of the half-collapsed pillars. Her hands traced the sides, some of the rock crumbled at the touch, her eyes narrowing to squint at the writings. It was as she feared, the tomes and spells had longs since burnt out and no longer kept the stone protected from the elements. Nature had once again claimed the land, without the protection rituals both Lumen and umbra creations would have eventually crumbled.

"But just maybe...no" She said with a deep sigh as she allowed her magic to fizzle out. Any attempt to recharge the wards would be for naught, it was the duty of every Umbra to do so, there were weeks dedicated to the restoration of Umbra buildings but a single Umbra would barely do enough for a few days let alone years. She knew in her heart that she needed to preserve her energy anyway, for there would be a long journey ahead of her.

Her eyes drifted to the horizon where the sun had already begun to set and a weak light began to burn past the horizon.

"Vigrid..." She whispered to herself. The witch peered down and grabbed her umbran watch, wiping the dust from the surface before opening it to gaze at the drawing within, it was a gift from a friend who had not shunned her like the others. It was of a little girl, her already long hair tied in two braid with red ribbons, a bright smile on her face and a badly made stuffed cat in hand. "I'm coming... _little one_ " She hummed with a smile.

_________________

Though her journey began to grow tiresome, Rosa pressed on past the trials of shatter pathways and jagged mountains. It wasn't hard to reach Vigrid, the distant light shone like a jewel amongst rocks, the ancient witch was simply surprised it still existed, though she had no knowledge of the amount of time passed, during the war Vigrid was a centre point for most of the battles fought. Angels and demons alike had torn the city to shreds, though the witches did their best to aid reconstruction in the small time after victory before the witch hunts. The humans despite how much they fears the clan, had refused their help, not long before they began to round up the weary witches and slay them. 

A bitter taste began to sink it's way between her teeth as a deep anger festered within her heart, Rosa was never a woman know for her anger but even the mere though of women she once may have called friends bring herded like cattle and being lead to their death, it planted a deep hatred in her soul. Nevertheless, she began to near the village and had thankfully managed to clothe herself after her magic had settled with her body after finding familiarity in it's long dead wielder. It was then she realised something, even through death, the robes of banishment were still rooted deep within her. Though the original garments had long since rotted away with her body, the twenty years she spent wearing them had left their imprint.

To be honest, Rosa was silently thankful, she once kept the chains that were included with the robes as a reminder of her betrayal but now the outfit took a different meaning to her. A sign of moving forward and a new beginning in a new world, one where she wouldn't be held down by the shackles of her choices. 

A soft smile appeared on her unmasked face and her eyes brightened as she strutted down the mountain pathway and neared one of the village entrances. One of the first thing she noticed were the roads, no longer were they made from bumpy cobblestone and weak cement, now they were level, made from what appeared to be tiny rocked stuck together with a hardened black substance. The second thing she noticed were the streetlamps, something Vigrid had even in the past but now where they once held a candle, they instead held a strange ball which emitted much brighter light than a flame. Rosa gazed up in wonder, she slowly attempted to reach up at touch the bulb with her gloved hand. "What a strange form of magic..." She muttered to herself, immediately entranced by the strange thing.

"Hey lady!" Rosa's head darted to the voice to find a much shorted man sternly walking up to her. "Don't touch the streetlights, I won't warn you a second time" The witch was almost amused at the man's attempt at establishing authority but she quickly snapped back to her senses. 

"I apologise but this is the Village of Vigrid?"

The guard simply seemed pestered by her question, her tightly gripped the rifle in his hands and tapped her foot impatiently. "Obviously, now stop loitering or I'll be forced to remove you from the area" He practically shouted before marching off, mumbling something about her, leaving the older woman stunned. "Loitering? What is..." She mumbled before shaking her head, not really wanting to know what the foreign word meant. Rosa had half the mind to march right back after him but she had little time for such a trivial complication. She began walking again, entering the town after pushing open a pair of hard wooden doors. 

It took a while of walking through vacant alleyways before she reached some sort of city square where people paced about, shops sang will soft chatter and music danced through the air. Rosa was stunned at the sight as some exited strange machines and some held mysterious rectangles near the ear or swiped their finger across the surface. She picked out a couple of cloaked women out of the crowd before approaching them, that chatted and laughed between themselves until one noticed the approuching witch and nudged the other with an elbow. The two gawked at her height as Rosa towered over the girls, Rosa smile softly at the two before parting her lips to speak. "Hello, I'm looking for someone, you would be able to help me, would you?" The two stayed silent for a few seconds before one coughed suddenly and began to attempt utter a sentence. "U-um, sure! If they're as tall as you then they won't be hard to find" She said with a nervous laugh as the other one narrowed her eyes as whispered a quick 'nice one' before pushing her friend aside slightly. "Who would you be looking for, miss?" 

"My daughter, Ceraza"

"Well there is a pay phone behind you if you want to call her"

Rosa turned to where the girl had pointed, only to be met with a strange device. "And how does that work?" Rosa asked, without a hint of hesitation. Both women exchanged confused looks before the second one spoke up again. "Well, you put money in and put in the person's number and you will be able to talk to them"

Rosa's eyes lit up in wonder. "Oh my! A communication machine, yes, I understand now. What is Ceraza's number?"

The two girls simple stared at her in pure confusion, until the first one grabbed the others arm. "Um well, we don't know but I'm sure you'll figure that out but we have to go now...good luck finding your daughter!!"

Rosa watched with an eyebrow raised as the two suddenly and quickly paced away, occasionally shooting her a glance. She took another glance at the "communication" device before pacing towards it. Not knowing what to do, she picked up the strange detachable corded piece and brought it to her mouth. "Hello, Ceraza?" She continued to stare in confusion before looking back at the device, leaning close to see the dial pad which had the numbers up to nine and then a zero. "Aha!" Rosa quickly typed in her daughter's birth date only to receive no response again. It wasn't long before the witch simply gave up and dropped the phone, leaving it swinging from it's cord.

Placing her hands on her hips and turned on her heel, her eyes continued to dance from one person to the next until her eyes met a warmly lit build with large windows that showed that entire interior. Outside there were a few tables and chair which were all vacant, inside there were groups of people all sitting either in rows or on stools near the bar. Rosa neared the bar and pushed open the glass door to enter, a few turned to glance at her and a few gazes even lingered on her tall form. Warily, Rosa sat on one of the free stools at the bar, away from the majority of people. She crossed her legs and clasped her hands together before placing them on the bar and taking a moment to glance around. It wasn't long before the barman paced to where she sat from the other side of the bar. "I haven't seen you before. What can I get a lovely lady such as yourself? On the house" Rosa smiled kindly at the hospitality but tilted her head slightly in confusion, why did he think she wanted to be served on the roof? Pinching her chin and at what she assumed was the menu, a series of blackboards with drinks and the prices next to them written in chalk. "I will have a-"

Rosa was quickly interrupted by a voice that sang in her ear and a chest that leaned against an upper back. "She will have the cosmopolitan and so will I. Put them both on my card" Rosa raised an eyebrow as she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder and the unknown stranger handing the bartender a bank card. The barman nodded before pacing away to go mix the drinks.

"Well, I never thought I'd see you in this town again, you all but burned it to the ground last time you were here" Rosa's eyes widened, so this person knew her before her death and this person was a man, could a lumen sage survived?

The stranger stepped out from behind her and sat in the stool next to her. "We really have a knack for bumping into each other, don't we, my dear? I've got to say this is an interesting new look" The man next to her was taller than most, with brown hair that reached his jawline and a chin covered in light stubble. He had fair skin, dressed mostly in leather with a thick scarf wrapped around his neck and an awful beaded hat. When his eyes met hers he didn't react for a second before his eyes suddenly widened and he nearly jumped up from his seat. "Oh, y-you... you're not...Oh god, I'm sorry, you look... are you sure, you're not her?" The man stuttered, slightly cursing under his breath. Rosa casually picked up her drink from the counter and took a sip as a smile appeared on her face as she held back a deep laugh. "Mistake me for someone?"

"I...did you loose your memory again? No no, you're clearly not her but..." He narrowed his eyes for a moment, slightly leaning in to look her up and down. "I'd say you should probably buy me a drink first but you already have" Rosa hummed, her lips lightly pressing against the rim of the glass. The man before her simply deadpanned, his mind in a frenzy. "You wouldn't happen to have a sister or a close cousin by any chance?"

Rosa shook her head, resting her elbow on the bar before leaning her cheek into her palm and continued watching as the man became more and more confused. Rosa found the man amusing but had little time for games, she propped herself out of her chair and began to exit. Ignoring the sudden protests from the man as she exited and glanced around hands on hips, shivering slightly with the greeting of the moonlight chilly breeze. 

The sudden slam of a door caught her attention but she paid little mind. "W-Wait, you don't have a daughter, do you? A daughter names Ceraza?"

Rosa's eyes widened as her breath seemed to leave her lungs, she turned slowly to stare at the man over her shoulder. "...What did you just say?"


	2. Chapter 2

The noise of the train station was enough to leave most in a disgruntled mood, the stench of smoke and the squeak of wheels would have been more than enough to aggravate but not a certain witch. Rosa, despite her age, stared wildly at the train as it pulled into the station as if she were an excited child. She leaned closer to the man who later introduced himself as "Luka", they were both seated next to each other in silence while Luka tapped away on one of the glowing rectangles that Rosa had spotted earlier. "If I may, what is that you are using?" She asked, a sharp eyebrow raised as she jutted her chin out to point at the smartphone. 

Luka glanced to her and back to the phone, utter disbelief apparent on his face. "This is...a phone, you use it to contact people. It also lets you take pictures and search up stuff" Rosa nodded slowly, following his word before pinching it out of his hands slowly. She held it close to her face, squinting slightly as she examined the screen. "And what spell do you use to make it work" She asked, as she tapped on the screen, her eyes widening with an astonished smile as the "Google" app opened. Luka snorted and took it back from her but leaned closer to let the older woman see the screen more clearly. "No, this doesn't need magic, I don't really know how it works if I'm being honest. Here, type something you'd like to see on the keypad below"

Rosa nodded slowly, managing to type in the word 'witch' only for crude images of green women with pointy hats to pop up. Rosa snorted as she continued to tap away in mild wonder. "And...with this would I..." Rosa seemed to hesitate for a moment, gripping the phone light as she bit her lip, considering her next words. "...be able to speak to Ceraza?" Luka smiled gently. "Not right now, there no signal-" He stopped himself, not really wanting to explain what wifi or signal was.

"...We just need to wait after we get off the train. It should be here...oh, here it is now" Luka jumped up, slipping the phone into his back pocket before gesturing for Rosa to follow. "It will take a few hours before we get off and then we'll be taking a plane to the states"

Rosa followed not far behind Luka, watching the man's actions very closely even when a surprised ticket collector asked her to please step back as Luka handed him their boarding passes. The two found a pair of seats that faced each other a good distance from any other train riders. Rosa sat down quietly, her gaze immediately darting to the window as the train to slow churn as the engine started up. "If you want, you could probably rest for a few hours before we near the city, it'll be quite some time before we get there" Luka suggested before immediately getting deigned as Rosa shook her head. "It would be unwise of me to lower my guard around unknown company" The older woman stated in a monotone leaving the man across from her with an shocked and mildly offended expression. "H-hey, no need to be like that, me and Ceraza are very close!" The journalist said in his defence. Rosa raised an eyebrow before leaning forward in her seat with a smile. 

"It may not be my place to ask but... what is your relationship with my daughter, Luka?" From far away, her smile would have looked like the brightest thing on earth but directed at Luka, only he could see the darkness behind the expression. He raised his hands in defence as he nervously began to sputter nonsense. "I...U-um, that i-is...It's nothing serious, I swear, ma'am!!"

Rosa simply chuckled as she leaned back into her seat. "Do I look like a ma'am to you? Don't answer that...but nevertheless, my dear, are you implying that you aren't serious about my daughter?"

"H-how?! I...What???" The young man became red faced, his cheeks lightening up in a bright blush making the woman in front of him continue her light fit of laughter. "Do not mistake me for blind, my boy. I know a pairing when I see one"

Slowly Luka poked his eyes out from his hand which were currently attempting to shield away his damaged pride. "So...you don't disapprove?"

"That my child found someone who cares for her? You look like a capable man, maybe not the type I'd thought she'd go for so that clearly shows she doesn't take after her mother but no, I don't disapprove. Make sure you give me no reason to, alright my dear?" 

Luka swallowed the shiver that darted up his spine after meeting her glare that mingled with her last few words. He nodded quickly and surely which made Rosa's lips tilt up slightly. "I will take your word for it. Then since my little one seems to trust you, I will too, please wake me when we reach out destination, Luka"

She paid no mind to the nod the journalist sent her way as she leaned her head against the window before closing her eyes.

______________

The umbra witch could tell something had changed where her eyes parted slightly, Luka sat in front of her, his eyes glued to a book but...never moving as if they stared a single word. "My dear, are you-" The witch had only just noticed it now, how the aura of the world felt around her. Simply moving felt like pushing though snow or walking underwater, the colour had drained from the world to leaving it a greying mess but despite all of this, ROsa could only feel a sharp pain in her chest like clawed hands latched onto her heart

"My my, how well you've adjusted, Umbra" Luka's eyes darted up to meet Rosa's, the colour had drained from them and now looked as if blood had stained them. A wicked smirk peered over the book, fangs pressed into thin lips and almost immediately, the witch knew who this was. Rosa straightened her posture to meet the journalist's gaze with a stoic stare. Luka almost seemed to pout at her lack of reaction but a sickly laugh parted from his lips not long after. "Truly, It was meant as a compliment, dearest Rosa. I was sure to think that you would have simply ceased to function in such a foreign land" His voice mingled with another, both twisting around each other, the feminine one being more dominant. 

"Khepri, I see you are doing well..." The demoness hidden behind a human mask smirked wider upon hearing those words. "I would say the same to you, witch, how I have yearned to see you again, humans just don't make contracts like you witches anymore" 

Rosa frowned deeply, folding her arms before returning her gaze to the window. The landscape outside was frozen in place, birds hung lifeless in the air, animals stood lifeless and not a single thing made a sound. Khepri fake pouted before brushing away a fake tear. "Why such a cold reaction!? And to think, you were my favourite witch. Hmph! So shameless"

The witch narrowed her eyes to sent a side-glare towards the demon hidden in human skin. "I have little time for games, Khepri, I may have perished years ago but our contract still holds meaning" Khepri smirked as she leaned forward in her seat. "Oh but you are mistaken, my dearest, our contract has long since been fulfilled...for five hundred years"

Rosa's eyes widened but she didn't turn her gaze to meet the Madama's amused expression, her breath was caught in her throat as even her mind was left choking at the information. "Which means that you have no foot holding in this world, witch, you belong to me and if I see fit then I won't hesitate to devour you" Rosa stayed silent for a moment before allowing a mere murmur to escape her dry throat. "Why have you brought me here?"

"Now that's much more cooperative, before I tell you, let me ask this, what have you noticed about the chaos whelm since you returned?"

It was no lie that the mortal world had changed both physically and completely since her death, what was once a glass half filled light and dark was now an empty cup. Neither inferno or paradiso had a claim in the world, therefore none could easily enter but neither were held at bay by the eyes either. Rosa bit her lower lips in frustration, the left eyes had obviously long since perished from the world after the great war and with that so did the Umbra. "I am a fool...Of course Ceraza is dead, why would I think otherwise?" Rosa mumbled weakly to herself, bending forward for hold her face in her gloved palms.

"Oh no, dearest Rosa, that little spawn of yours is very much alive!" Rosa's gaze shot up at the demon's words, her wide stare clutching at the demoness's cruel glare that beamed down upon her sulking form. "And how would you know such things, Khepri?"

Khepri gazed down at her newly acquired nails from Luka, humming to herself quietly for a moment. "Our contract no longer binds us, Rosa but make no mistake it is my influence that keep your soul from withering more and more with each passing hour. I have a request that you are in no position to refuse, that is unless you wish to die in your daughter's arms again. In a number of days, I will call upon you to complete a task, one that will determine the fate of the mortal realm, complete this and you shall be free of me forever. I will continue to bestow knowledge and power, there will be no other side effects to this deal if you complete it that is. Then our business will be concluded, you won't even be forced to sacrifice an angel to me after every passing moon. You will, for once in your short life, be free" 

The veteran witch was utter silent, her throat had hitched and a bread of sweat had begun to trickle it's way down her forehead. Khepri learned forward with her arm outstretched, holding out for the witch. "All you have to do...is shake my hand..." Rosa's gaze that had fallen to the gesture darted upwards to the demon. "If you are to keep your word, I will accept but under one condition"

Khepri lazily raised an eyebrow as her arm slowly began to grow tired. "And that condition is, my dear?" 

"A soul, one that is no use to you I'm sure, without it then i won't agree to this" The witch stated firmly before gripping the hand rightly and just like that, she could feel the deal being struck and the contract written as Khepri already absentmindedly agreed to her demand. As Rosa was abut to pull away, Khepri kept her hold as her gaze remained fixated on the handshake that signified their partnership. Slowly, a sickening smile return to the possessed face. "Ahh...so you wish for me to bestow her to you? Truly? It will take me a month to reclaim her, assuming she hasn't wasted away in the pits of inferno along with her pact holder but it should be of no concern to anyone but us and with that, I bid you a good day. It has and always has been a pleasure"

_____________

_____________

The evening sunlight that loomed over Brooklyn reflected off the silver hair of the tired school teacher who had begun to make her way home, choosing to walk the streets rather than spend her day angrily glaring at the late day traffic. In one hand, she carried books and a binder filled to the brim with her student uncorrected test and in the other was the arm of a seemingly harmless nun. Ceraza, a lady who completely differed from her image right at that moment, clasped herself to the arm of the woman beside her, smiling as they both engaged in their recurring ritual of chatting as they left their places of employment. 

"How have things been at the convent?" Jeanne asked, her weary eyes meeting the twin pair that hid behind a riddance pair of circular glasses. Ceraza simply shrugged, never truly taking her duties at the church seriously. "As they always are, the morning ceremonies were held, the Reverend Mother is still insisting that i take up lodging within the convent and refuses to accept that I am allowed to live outside the church. She says that such a young soul as mine will sure fall to the temptation of the devil. I had half a mind to summon a demon right there and convince her that the church was infested by Satan" 

Jeanne snorted with laughter and rolled her eyes at the annoyed woman on her arm. "Now now, Ceraza, there is no need to torture the old woman"

"I'm five hundred years her elder, Jeanne, her insistent bickering in torturing me. Nevertheless, the days have been calm, I almost find myself falling into routine"

"That typically tends to happen with age, perhaps we are simply becoming normal humans"

Ceraza smirked and narrowed her eyes at the teacher, bumping her lightly with her hip. "Come now, Jeanne, we are far from...normal" Ceraza felt herself falter for a moment as her gaze met the sight of a store window as they both walked. She could see her reflection in the glass, her and Jeanne, smiling and chatting as if they didn't defeat a god mere months ago. 

Normal.

The word clung to her skin like a branding, festering at her heart and pulling at long forgotten memories. Nights where she would cry outside the gardens after her lessons as a young girl, the other witches her age would always ignore her, whisper words about her when they thought their words would not reach her ears. She would beg the star above to change her, change the father she had never met and make her...normal. She would beg that one day she would wake up and not have to face the cruelty that was her everyday life, seeing her mother from outside a prison and knowing that Rosa was in that prison because of her birth.

But now, as she finally gazed up at the setting sun that bleached the clouds orange and yellow, with Jeanne on her arm after centuries of being separated, she could feel it. A sense of normality.

A brief genuine smile pulled at Ceraza's lips and slowly, much to Jeanne's surprise, she rested her head on the teacher's shoulder and pulled her closer as they walked.

Jeanne was mildly shocked for a moment until a similar smile appeared and they continued their walk to the apartment a few more blocks away.

It wasn't long before the both of the women stumbled through the doors of their messy apartment thankfully. Jeanne mumbled something about hating children while placing her keys and books down before collapsing onto the couch, kicking her heels off in the process. Ceraza practically tore the nun attire off and paced to their shared room to change into something more casual. 

"Ceraza!!" Jeanne called from where she laid, pulling her phone from her purse before she began to tap away to check her school schedule for the next day. "Yes?" The other witch said in response as she entered the living room, clothed in a white sweater and blue jeans. "Have you heard from our dearest Luka?"

Ceraza tapped her chin as she slumped down in an armchair. "I believe he went to Vigrid, he mentioned something about returning there one last time to collect something. I'm assuming he will be back in a simple matter of days"

"Good to hear, It's so quiet without our darling Luka around"

____________

When the train came to a halt, the sleeping journalist awoke with a jump as a surprise yelp escaped his lips. His gaze darted around to suddenly fall upon a wide away umbra, who's gaze fell upon him for a moment with a raised eyebrow before returning to the scene from the window beside her. Luka stood up suddenly when he saw the station from the train window, it was almost filled to the brim with people of all kinds, all chatting, laughing or simply minding their business by themselves. "Looks like were here, shall we go then, Madam?" Luka said, in an attempt at humour as he offered the older woman his hand. 

Rosa didn't respond, her gaze was still fixated on the crowds outside and for a moment, Luka felt an aura of fear surrounding her. "Are you...okay? Do you not like crowds?" He asked in a softer tone.

The witch hesitantly nodded as she began to fiddle with the fabric of her gloves. "All I have ever known was my sisters, the clan was larger than any city at the time and we would often gather together for training or celebrations but..." The older woman's brows furrowed for a moment. "This is a different world from the one I left. I always preferred to be alone, even then I disliked the festival gathering...I don't know how I will adjust to this" She muttered to herself, bowing her head briefly in slight shame. 

Luka held out his hand closer to the witch, who stared at it with a puzzled expression before looking up to meet his gaze. "I'll help you through it. Even if it's one step at a time, just tell me when you're uncomfortable and we'll try get through quicker. 

Rosa hesitated slightly before take his arm, not realising the true extent of her nervous grip on the man's arm as he winced slightly with a nervous chuckle. He led her out of the train and noticed immediately how the umbra flinched at the seer amount of noise from the idle chatter, trains and announcers from the station speakers. 

It wasn't long before many eyes fell upon them, most likely due to Rosa's century old attire. "Maybe...we should get you some new clothes and get...rid of the chain, it looks like I've just helped you escape from some foreign prison"

"Well technically, I was imprisoned and you did help me leave Vigrid. Where did we arrive anyway?" Rosa said with a small smile as she pushed through the gathering groups of train riders. 

Luka chuckled before rolling his eyes. "We should probably still get you a new outfit and we are in one of the best cities for that considering we're in Paris France"

Rosa brightened with a mildly impressed expression and the mention of the city. "Paris is still standing? I surely would have thought the great war caused it to fall. I visited the city many times in my youth considering it was the largest city in Europe at the time other than London. The Umbra use to trade there and occasionally we would be permitted to venture the cities if we went under the disguise of what the Elder called 'Nuns' otherwise the people wouldn't speak to us-" The witch was cut short when they stepped out of the subway to be met with a sight that would forever be engrave on her brain. The witch was speeches to the point where she brought her hand to cover her mouth that fell agape.

The city was ablaze but not with fire, light lit up to the point where they blocked out the stars above. Luka smirked down at the gawking woman. "Impressed yet?"

"Impressed? I am astonished, the city was barely fraction of this in my time!" Rosa's eyes darted from sight to sight. From the tallest of skyscrapers to the oldest of architecture, there was little that didn't leave the woman surprised and interested. Luka could barely muster a refusal each time the woman would spot something that would catch her interest, from museums to the various sights to store filled streets. Their day was practically a blur but thankfully, Luka had the foresight to snap a few photos from various points of the city, especially from when Rosa had convinced him to take the elevator up the Eiffel tower when she stopped it from a store window. 

Rosa had been getting her measurements done by an astonished fashion designer who had all but fainted at the mere glance at her statue which he called "Dominating" and "Graceful" at the same time. During a wave of boredom, despite how much patience the Umbra had, she'd glanced out the window and spotted the tower. Luka had to convince her not to leap from the designer's measuring tape and allow the man to continue his work.

Thankfully, the older umbra managed to somehow keep her mild discomfort in check with excitement as she allowed the robes that clothed her body to recede and sulk back with the beehive style of her hair. Soon after she began to cloth herself with whatever was handed to her. 

It seemed hours for Luka before she stepped out and just for a moment, the journalist thought that Ceraza had suddenly materialised in the store. "This is quite impractical, what if we find ourselves in combat?" She hummed, pulling the gloves up her forearm. She wore a black gown with a slit up the side which allowed the sight of the length of her leg before stopping at the mid thigh. The dress itself was strapless and clung just above her breast with a dark thick fur coat that stopped at her mid back to cover her bare shoulders and upper arms. She still remained with her usual heels and her Umbra watch that rested on her chest but added a few accessories such as a wide sun hat which she had to change her hair to wear. She pulled the raven locks from their century held style and allowed them to simply fly free without a care.

Luka laughed, smiling as she examined herself in one store mirrors. "I don't think it's made to be practical"

"But surely this is a bit...eccentric. This seems like something one would wear to a celebration. We're not attending anything are we?" 

"No no! Some people just like to buy and wear stuff like this!"

"Oh...we never had clothes such as this back then. The umbra were expected to only wear our uniforms but if you were employed you could send your wages as you wish but...it was nothing like this. Some were infatuated with jewels but I could...never effort such things"

"How come?" Luka asked, mildly interested.

"I was employed within the military, meaning that I had already been automatically given property and provided with anything needed"

"And that didn't include jewels? and I thought all the Umbra witches were military?" Rosa smirked at his words. "If you received such things such as Jewels or gold, it was mainly seen as a dowry, something you would give someone you wished to marry to prove you could provide for them. Also yes, all Umbra must be trained in the dark arts but some may have chosen to pursue a future as a scholar, teacher of the children or simply just live their lives from day to day as something as simple as a baker but if there were to be an event such as the great war, all witches were expected to fight regardless of occupation" 

"I find it hard to see someone as deadly as a witch baking bread everyday" Luka muttered as he squinted his eyes slightly as he attempted to imagine Jeanne baking a cake. Rosa simply laughed wholeheartedly in response, making her eyes crinkle slightly and the barely visible laugh lines of her face to appear.

Ceraza was truly the image of her mother when she laughed besides a few minor differences. Rosa's lips were fuller, with sharper eyes and paler skin but the presence of the umbra witch was also different, Rosa was more mature, her aura twinned with one of a soldier and each movement she made veiled years of experience and ruthless training that would break the average person. She was truly ancient, not in the old sense but in the simple way she acted, the way she'd pronounce words or the way she was always politely quiet like an elderly nun.

Soon as they were about to leave the store, The journalist didn't realise how much he would regret suggesting the change of clothes until he was standing holding the price tag of the dress. The designer quickly hushed his panic, insisting that Rosa take them without charge. 

"She is my new muse, perhaps you will return to try out some other outfits?" The young man asked, his English spoken word mingled with an accent. 

Rosa simply nodded before smiling and giving her thanks to the man before making her way out of the shore. "Did you not get anything for yourself, dear?"

Luka shook his head and quietly laughed. "Even if I just bought a tie, I probably wouldn't have a penny left to my name. Anyway did you still want to go to the Eiffel tower? We won't have to leave for the plane until tomorrow so we can stay in a hotel until then so we still have time to go"

It wasn't long before the two of them had been standing in line for the trip up the elevator and to say that the line was long would be an understatement.

Luka groaned to himself as he rubbed his tired eyes which swiftly caught Rosa's attention. "Are you alright, my dear? We do not have to wait if you are growing weary" Luka attempted to bat her off with a reassuring smile. "No, it's fine! You wanted to go up there so we can wait for now"

Surprisingly, the man was true to his word and waited through the line which actually took shorter than expected. 

Rosa was positively astonished by the view, one of her gloved hands clasped tightly to the railing while the other attempted to keep her hat seated firmly on her head. "It is truly a sight to behold, isn't it, Luka?" The witch said with a soft gaze as she looked out at the sea of lights. Luka chuckled before leaning against the railing. "It a pretty good view. Not the best I've seen but Paris has it merits"

Rosa smiled with a small laugh. "It reminds me of...where Balder took me for my twenty fifth birthday"

"Balder? That was your husband?"

Rosa's smile widened as her gaze softened at the influx of old memories. "We were never married. Umbra rarely do partner under a union like Lumen's did, we simply pick someone and they are ours to take care of for the rest of our days"

"Did he still propose?"

"Not in the way you would think, like I said before an Umbra will only ever receive expensive things when they act as a dowry. Balder gifted me with a lipstick, the casing was crafted from pure gold and inscribed with 'Balder and Rosa, until the end' truly bittersweet when I think of it now. I hid it for twenty years and now...it's gone"

"And...what did you give him?"

"A ring...He never wore it except in my company for obvious reasons. It was made from gold but had a moon pearl embedded where a diamond typically would be. It was my birthday when he gave me the lipstick, five years before Ceraza had been conceived. He'd taken me away from training that day after making up an excuse that he needed an umbra to show him the sanctuary grounds. A few hours later, we were both seated on top of the clock tower, watching as the sun climbed over the distant horizon. He gave it to me and made a...stupid promise that even he knew he couldn't keep"

"What did he say?"

"He promised that where we were older and everything was in place, he'd request a discharge from the sages and we'd run away together"

"I always thought the witches and sage thing was kind of a forever thing? You know with the whole demon contract"

"Once a witch reaches her matriarch age, she can request to be disbanded from the umbra from reasons such as child birth or retirement. The Umbra was never a massive clan in population so the elder witches typically leave to make room for new students. It was the same with the sages, perhaps we would have run away to a foreign country, made lives for ourselves but...it was simply not meant to be"


End file.
